Television content is ever-changing. New channels or television programs, as well as Video On Demand (VoD) titles, are introduced every day. The amount of content available on television increases even more with the introduction of scrolling text.
Scrolling text is often used in television programs to provide current, up-to-date information or breaking news. Scrolling text is used in applications, such as news tickers, stock tickers, sports scores, and school closings. There may be times that the information in the tickers is of greater interest to a television viewer than the television program itself.